


Kidnapped.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [29]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Set after the scene Jane rushes back to the Station when she realises they got 5:26 wrong.Season 6 Episodes 12 (5:26) and 13 (Hide and Seek)





	Kidnapped.

“That’s it.”

 

Jane walks towards the door.

 

“Jane, where you going?”

“I’m just…I need to see Maura.”

 

Jane goes out of the door.

 

“Jane.”

 

Jane turns back around.

 

“We’ll figure this out.” Replies Korsak

“Yea.”

 

Maura is sitting on the couch in her office.

 

“Just in time, I was just about to say goodnight to JJ.”

 

Maura pats the space next to her.

Jane sits.

 

20 Minutes later.

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

“I’m ok.”

“You should sleep.”

“No, I’m fine.” Replies Jane 

“Jane you’ve been up all day, you should rest your eyes for 20 minutes.”

 

Maura stands moving to the armchair.

 

“Ok well, maybe just 20 minutes.”

 

20 minutes later.

Maura’s phone rings.

 

“DR Isles…I’m on my way.”

 

Maura covers Jane with the blanket on the back of the couch and kisses her on the forehead.

 

Jane wakes 40 minutes later.

 

“Jane, I’ve been calling you.”

“What?”

“I think I’ve it figured out.” Replies Korsak

 

They get to the squad room 5 minutes later.

 

“Kidnap…this guy is trying to kidnap me. I don’t know what I’ve done to him.”

“Don’t think about that you’ll make yourself crazy.”

“Ma.”

“Don’t worry she’s with Frankie.”

“And Maura’s at a Crime scene.”

“What crime scene?”

“She left me a message that she was going to a crime scene.”

“I don’t know anything about a crime scene.” Replies Korsak

“What….I’m going to call her.”

“Jane she’s probably OK.”

“Yea, I don’t like that word.” Replies Jane

 

Jane dials Maura’s number.

 

“No answer.”

 

Jane dials again.

 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up…It keeps going to voicemail”

“Jane don't …”

“Don’t worry, she’s probably fine. Yea I don’t think so.”

“Phone locater…you have that on your phone.”

“Of course.”

“Why?” asks Korsak

“For situations like this…come on”

 

16 hours later

Jane unlocks the front door.

 

“Sweetie.”

 

Jane sobs in her mother’s arms.

 

“Maura is strong.”

“That’s what I’m clinging on to.” Replies Jane

“Just know that where ever she is, she is doing all she can to work her way back to us.”

 

Jane nods as the tears fall again.

JJ cries.

 

“I’ll go.”

 

Jane wipes her eyes and climbs the stairs.

 

“Hey, buddy, what’s going on.”

 

JJ continues crying as Jane lifts him out of his cot.

She sits in the rocking chair.

 

“I know you know what’s going on. You’re a smart kid, you get that from Maura.”

“Don’t worry Ok, I’m going to bring her home, I promise.”

 

JJ sucks his thumb as he drifts back to sleep.

 

10 hours later.

 

“Maura.”

 

Jane hugs her. Then she pulls away looking at her.

 

“I’m Ok, and no.”

“What?” asks Jane

“I know what you’re going to ask and the answer is no.”

“How do you know? “

“Because I’d be thinking the same thing.” Replies Maura

 

Jane takes Maura’s hand.

 

“I’m really fine,”

“Are you sure?”

“Apart from my lip that’s killing me, I’m good.”

 

Jane kisses Maura on the forehead.


End file.
